Por Fin JuntosOtra vez
by Lady Blume
Summary: Éste es un one-shot de Bella y Jacob. "Después de seis años, podré volverte a ver. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos mi querido Jacob"


¡Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer Fic así que sean buenos conmigo.

Éste es un one-shot de Bella y Jacob. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Por Fin

Por fin, el día que llevaba años esperando ya llegó. Por fin él iba a regresar y yo volvería a vivir, bueno, no creo que nunca pueda volver a vivir, literalmente hablando.

La casa había estado tan vacía desde su marcha, que no recordaba lo que era estar con alguien.

Hará como diez años desde que nos conocimos y seguimos queriéndonos como si fuese el primer día.

Había podido esperar seis años, pero no sé cómo en ese momento era incapaz de esperar unas simples horas.

Mi amado se marchó hace seis años por una misión que tenía que cumplir: dar caza a un grupo de salvajes seres (neófitos) que estaban arrasando con un país entero de Asia.

Siempre que podía me llamaba y siempre me decía que estaba tardando más de lo que debía.

No me podía estar quieta ni un minuto. Tenía que arreglar la casa, preparar algo de comer, ya que él siempre tiene hambre, arreglarme yo misma.

Después de la promesa que me hizo hace diez años, la promesa de no abandonarme nunca aunque me convirtiese en un monstruo, se lo tenía que recompensar de alguna manera.

Me movía de un lado a otro por nuestra gigantesca casa. Él la había comprado hace poco más de siete años. Había trabajado lo suficiente como para permitirse comprarse una casa en medio del bosque, como a él le gustaba.

Por fin, ya eran las tres de la tarde, él llegaría de un momento a otro. Tenía que estar lista.

En el fondo esperaba que no hubiese cambiado mucho, que no tuviese una cicatriz en medio cuerpo o que viniese sin medio cuerpo.

¡Calla, calla! Que siempre llamó a la mala suerte. Lo único que esperaba era que siguiese siendo mi mismo chico.

Tock, tock.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, estaba claro, era él. Bajé apresuradamente las escaleras y en cuanto abrí la puerta, casi me desmayé de la emoción.

Me lancé sobre él. Seguíamos teniendo ciertas dificultades para acercarnos muchos.

- Te he echado de menos, Bells.

- Yo también. No sabes lo que he sufrido cada día.

- No me digas eso, me haces sentirme mal.

Le dediqué una sonrisa burlona.

- No tienes de qué lamentarte, ya que ahora me recompensarás todo – le miré de arriba abajo, todo seguía en orden. Seguía siendo el mismo chico musculoso y perfecto de antes – veo que sigues entero.

- Sabes que soy tan duro como una roca – acto seguido se dio con el puño izquierdo en el pecho.

Me reí un poco y le dejé que pasará.

Verle a él de nuevo en casa hacía que ésta se llenase de vida de nuevo, ya que en cierto modo, él era el único de los dos que vivía.

Le ayudé a dejar sus pocas pertenencias al dormitorio.

Era una habitación muy bien iluminada ya que por las ventanas entraba el sol todo el día. En medio se hallaba una cama enorme.

- Extrañaba ésta casa – dijo él pasando la mirada por toda la habitación – veo que has tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar.

- Como comprenderás, seis años dan para mucho.

Nos reímos.

Él se quitó su chaqueta de cuero marrón que llevaba y fue a dejarla en las perchas del armario.

Mientras, yo pasaba mi mano por una de las barras de metal que salían de la cama dosel.

De repente una mirada penetrante me sacó de mis pensamientos, era él que me observaba con mucha atención.

Poco a poco se fue acercando con pasos ágiles e imperceptibles al oído humano.

Inmediatamente dirigí la mirada hacia otro lado, no podía soportar que esos ojos negros como carbón me mirasen de esa manera tan lujuriosa.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Bella?

- Sabes perfectamente lo que pretendo.

Tragué saliva, era el momento que estaba esperando, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Él se seguía acercando más y más, hasta acorralarme contra esa cama principesca.

En cuanto pudo, sujetó con una mano mi cintura y con la otra cogió mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Su brazo derecho presionó más mi cintura contra su cuerpo escultural, mientras que su otra mano acercaba más mi barbilla a sus labios.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de ese fruto prohibido. Él me hizo el favor de juntar sus labios contra los míos, ya que yo me había quedado paralizada.

Ese beso tan ansiado, volver a sentir sus labios fundiéndose con los míos. En ese instante perdí toda fuerza la voluntad que me había controlado hasta entonces, todo mi autocontrol desapareció.

Eran inútiles todos mis intentos para detenerme, ya que era incapaz de hacer llegar las órdenes a mis músculos. Ese beso desató todas las cadenas que me retenían.

No pude aguantar ni un segundo más y le quité su camiseta blanca. Pasé mis manos por su perfecto abdomen.

Luego él me quitó mi jersey.

Suavemente me recostó en la cama, yo no podía separarme de él.

Su piel ardía ¿o era que la mía era demasiado fría?

De un tirón me quitó los vaqueros que hasta ese momento llevaba puesto.

Se separó un momento para observar mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

- Eres demasiado perfecta para ser humana – me dijo.

- Lo sé – le contesté entre sonrisas.

Él comenzó a besarme el cuello, yo pasé mis manos alrededor de su espalda.

Él y yo, en ese momento tan esperado. No habíamos cambiado desde hacía diez años.

Romeo y Julieta envidiarían nuestro amor. Ese chico de piel oscura y yo, tan blanca como la nieve. Ese amor imposible entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo.

- Te amo, Bella.

- Y yo a ti, Jake.

FIN

* * *

Me rondaba por la cabeza el cómo sería sus vidas en un mundo paralelo.

No sé si he captado muy bien su forma de comportarse, Bella tal vez se ha vuelto un poco más extrovertida y Jacob un poco más caballeroso, pero así me gusta, de otra forma no hubiese salido como yo quería.

Dejen Reviews por favor, quisiera saber que opinan.

Besos y abrazos a todos

Meriange1409


End file.
